


First Christmas Eve

by Passage_Library



Series: The Charlene Carsen Adventures [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Flynn and Eve's child is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passage_Library/pseuds/Passage_Library
Summary: A first Christmas Eve can go either way, but with the Carsen family, all good things happen.





	First Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a little thought and I hope you guys enjoy this little prompt in my little series.

Flynn and Eve reached down to get the brand new package of Christmas wrapping paper with little reindeer on the paper. Flynn turned around when he heard a tiny cry from the other side of the room. He got up and wheeled in a pink crib into the room which was covered in flowers and tiny little hearts. Flynn leaned over to pick up his and Eve's seven-month-old daughter, Charlene and lifted her up in the air. He smiled as he watched her blue eyes twinkled as she laughed. When the last round was over, Charlene's little Santa hat fell on the floor. Eve laughed as Flynn gave Little Charlene to her as Flynn jogged to get Charlene's hat and put it on her head, crookedly. 

"There you go Sweetheart," Eve said. Little Charlene was dressed in a red dress with green and white striped leggings and red and pink striped Hello Kitty footies.

Eve finished wrapping Charlene's presents a couple of days ago and had just started wrapping the junior librarians' presents.

Flynn sat Charlene down between him and Eve and they both started playing peek-a-boo. 

"Daddy!" Charlene exclaimed loudly to Flynn as he playfully looked around and then back to Charlene and said, "I'm not Daddy. I'm the tickle monster!!!" 

Flynn reached down with a tickling hand position and started tickling Charlene as she responded as she threw into a fit of giggles.

Then, she and Flynn started playing a game of who's who and started out pretty simple with the junior librarians, but Flynn wanted to point to someone a little more challenging.  
Flynn took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of a young woman in a NATO outfit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"Charlene, do you know who this is?" Flynn asked her. He chuckled a little when Charlene twisted her head side by side until she put a huge smile on her face and yelled,  
"Mama!!!"

Eve turned around as Charlene started to point her little finger saying,  
"Mama! Mama! Mama! That's Mama, Daddy!!"

Flynn as usual with her new development he screams to Eve with an excited tone,  
"Her second word is Mama, Eve!"

Eve started to build up tears in her eyes as she ran towards Flynn and Charlene (which was in Flynn's arms) and hugged them tightly. The only words that came out of her mouth were...

"I love you, Flynn."

Flynn responded with a smile and with a weary reply. 

"I love you too, Eve."

Eve smiled back at Charlene and clearly said to her,  
"And we love you baby girl. Always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that little story.


End file.
